1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), and more particularly to unmanned aerial vehicles designed for low-speed, low altitude, long endurance missions typical to UAVs of this size and class (sometimes called MALE UAVs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particular military and civil emergency environments sometimes require aerial response capabilities. One example might be a rescue at sea environment in which aerial sensing, targeting, detection and communication capability can directly or indirectly aid persons in peril. Time sensitive emergency operations in particular require highly accurate aerial sensing and data transmission, delivered preferably via highly mobile, man-portable, GPS-referenced, flexible aerial platforms capable of rapidly launching various payloads and sensors, and being readily adaptable to changes in mission objectives and payload requirements.
Surveillance capabilities in related applications that are essential to policing or peace-keeping, but generally not available to the average peace office or foot soldier, would include logistical or transit route survey, damage assessment, targeting, threat, and weather analysis.
Aerial sensing and data communications by use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) is often employed in emergency and hostile environments. Small UAVs are currently employed by various governments to achieve some of the benefits of such a vehicle, primarily in military and paramilitary operations. These UAVs are typically costly and have somewhat limited various operating parameters, including but not limited to, mission modularity, portability and survivability.
Accordingly, a need remains to provide an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) designed for low-speed, low altitude, long endurance missions within the aforementioned military and paramilitary and emergency response scenarios.